


That’s the Business

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Outside Looking In [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	That’s the Business

_“I’ve been hunting again.” He admitted, making you stare at him in shock._

* * *

To say that you had been upset with your husband would be an extreme understatement. You were so far beyond livid that you were close to looping around and passing it again. Sam wound up getting Harrison dressed and taking him out for the morning, knowing that you weren’t about to let it go. There were tears, swearing, glares, and in the end you’d walked away.

Sam had found him sitting at the kitchen table, head in his hands, gripping his hair. Harrison simply ran in, tugged on Dean’s shirt, and he was back to Daddy-mode.

* * *

“Dean, _talk_ to me.” You sighed. “I don’t want you going off to some strange place just the two of you.” Sitting on your bed, your phone between your shoulder and your ear. Harrison was 10, your only daughter, Mary, was 8, then your middle son, John, was 4, and your youngest son, Jeremy, was 2. Dropping the shirt that you were folding, you licked your lips. “Call in Cas, or something. I don’t care. You are not leaving us without you, and Sam is not leaving Cassidy and their girls without him!” You were using that voice that let him know that you were not to be challenged on this.

Mary ran into your room, screaming, as John chased her with a worm. “MOMMY!” She squealed, making you wince at how high pitched her voice could be. “John is being gross.” Her small hands gripped your shoulders as she attempted to hide behind you, making John laugh even harder.

Taking a deep breath, you shook your head. “Please, be careful. You hear what you’d be leaving behind. I love you, too. Bye.” Hanging up, you pulled Mary to your lap and tickled her, making her squirm and giggle. Your eyes went to John when you stopped, holding Mary’s back to your chest. “John, please. Stop torturing your sister. She’s the only sister you have- play nice.” You gave him a small smile.

“What about Julie and Christy? They’re like my sisters.” He scrunched his nose.

“I know, but they’re your cousins. You’re close, but Mary is you’re only sister. Play nice. At least until your father is home.” You smiled, knowing that meant Dean would be the one they would go to him.

* * *

Jeremy was on Dean’s hip as you were blindfolded. He was leading you carefully through the door, waiting for it to shut behind him before taking it off. “Welcome to your new home.” He said proudly. “The Men of Letters bunker.” He explained, everyone making their way down the stairs. Harrison was the first one to take off in one direction, John at his heels. Mary tried to keep up, but they knew how to lose her. “Wait up!” She called out. Jeremy kept his arms around Dean’s neck, his favorite stuffed dog in his small hand.

Sam was holding Julie, Christy was holding his other hand. He looked towards Cassidy, smiling. “The safest place to raise our girls.” He said lovingly, watching her put her hands on her rounded stomach, due in just about a month with their 3rd girl- Quinn.

You smiled at Dean before pulling him into a hug, kissing his cheek. “I love you, Dean.” You whispered.

* * *

Harrison moved into the kitchen, rolling his shoulder. “Mom, this sucks.” Your 13 year old whined, sitting down. You raised an eyebrow at him, silently asking what he was talking about. “Uncle Sam!” He went on. “I asked him to train with me because I thought it would be nice doing a father son thing together. I should have asked dad!” He groaned.

“Awe, what happened?” You asked, chuckling.

“That hold he’s been teaching me? He made me do it over and over.” He pointed out. “Said I was so close to perfecting it, that I had to do it until I had it down.”

“Well, did you get it?” He nodded. “Then it was worth it.” You said softly. “I just want you guys safe.”

Harrison nodded. “Yeah, yeah, I know.” He smiled. “I’m going to go take a shower. Before school starts.” Sam homeschooled the kids that wanted that. At the start of every school year, they were given the choice, and that could not be changed at any time during the year. It was no surprise that, one by one, each picked homeschooling. They did everything that they would have done in school, but then added in lore, self defense, and anything else they might need as Winchesters.

* * *

It was dinner time, everyone except the two Winchester men sitting around the large table. As always, there was a good bit of noise. Getting together that many kids didn’t leave room for much quiet. Laughing, you sipped your beer, enjoying the moment of happiness- no kids fighting, or screaming. No patching anyone up or grounding anyone.

Hearing the bunker door, you figured it was the boys finally back. Getting up, you and Cassidy ran towards the door, the kids not far behind. The youngest yelling that she had small legs, and to wait up. The two of you skid to a stop, your clan spreading out behind you, eyes wide. There were your boys, but there was an extra person. “Dean?” You breathed, your eyes locking with his.

He nodded, tearing up. “Mom’s back.”

Mary gave everyone a small wave. “Hi.” She said quietly. “I’m Mary.”

* * *


End file.
